


How the Worlds Collide

by stardropdream



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuy, the only son of the royal family, is far too powerful to live peacefully in the world. So, he is locked away from the world, where he lives out his days silently and with the occasional visit from his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ November 27, 2009. 
> 
> Was going to be for that recent contest over at the kurofay comm @ LJ, the "what would happen if there had been no time loop" prompt, but I couldn't finish it in time and in the end... Kurogane is only hinted at in this. So I figured I'd post it anyway.

  
“Is he asleep?”  
  
“I think so, your majesty…”   
  
“Has he tried to leave today?”  
  
“With all due respect, your majesty, if he decided he wanted to leave, I don’t believe any of us would be able to truly stop him. He’s too powerful even if we were to collect every last magic user in Valeria.”   
  
He heard his mother sigh softly, a distant, sad sound. Yuuy shifted away from the sound, closing his eyes and feigning sleep again, draped beneath blankets and sheets, the curtain drawn around his bed so that if he peeked his eyes open he could see the outline of the doorway, where his mother and the guard stood outside, unaware that he could hear their words.   
  
He traced his fingers along the soft linens, dimpling beneath his touch. He let out a sigh, mimicking his mother’s. When he heard the door open, he nearly jumped but did not move otherwise. He heard his mother approach his bed, draw back the curtain, and gaze down at her son.   
  
She stood in silence a moment before sitting down beside him, brushing her hand through his blonde hair. “Yuuy?”   
  
He didn’t respond.  
  
“I know that you’re awake.”  
  
“Mother…”  
  
“That’s better,” she said and when Yuuy opened his eyes, his mother was smiling down at him, her expression fond but, as always, distant and sad. “Hello.”  
  
“Hello,” he replied, blinking up at her before sitting up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “What is it, Mother?”  
  
“You’ve been watching the sky a lot, lately,” his mother said gently, testing him. Yuuy turned his head, regarding his mother with a wan smile that didn’t suit his boyish face.  
  
“Just thinking,” he corrected.  
  
“About…”  
  
“Not about leaving,” he was quick to reassure her. He watched her shoulders drop visibly.  
  
“You seem solemn,” his mother confessed.  
  
Yuuy laughed. Out of anyone, his mother would know what it meant to look solemn. “I do?”  
  
“It’s almost painful to look at,” Freya admitted, and her own face was solemn in return. Yuuy almost wanted to say so—to say that it was always painful to look at her smile—but he held his tongue.  
  
Yuuy’s smile softened before fading away entirely.   
  
“Is something on your mind?” she asked after a prolonged silence.  
  
Yuuy turned his attention away from the window, where he’d looked out at the night sky and stars, brow knit in concentration, as if he’d tried to communicate with someone and failed, the message lost in translation and falling away to be lost forever.   
  
“I’m not sure how to explain it,” he admitted, smiling apologetically up at his mother.  
  
“Try me,” she soothed, placing a hand over his a moment before pulling it away and staring away sadly, her face crumbled in melancholy.   
  
“I feel as if I’m missing someone,” he said after a moment of collecting his words, weighing them as best he could in his mind before releasing them for her to hear.  
  
His mother first looked stricken, and then sad, before settling on a confused expression, peering down at her young son.   
  
“How do you mean?”  
  
“I’m not sure. Mother, you know what it feels like to miss someone, but it isn’t like that. I don’t think it is, at least.”   
  
“When I miss someone, it is as if someone has stolen a part of my heart,” Freya said softly and she stumbled over the words, struggled to put the feelings into words, struggled not to say that at that moment she was missing someone—someone she could never have—and instead kept it a general statement. She tried to, at least. Yuuy could always tell when Freya was lying.   
  
“It isn’t quite like that,” Yuuy told her. “Other than Mother, I don’t know anyone I can or do miss.”  
  
“Is that so?” Freya asked quietly without truly asking.  
  
“It’s as if I miss someone, but because I missed a chance to meet that person…” Yuuy continued. “It’s a…”  
  
“Lost opportunity,” his mother whispered.  
  
Yuuy nodded, sad. “Yeah… missed opportunity.”   
  
She stroked his hair, her eyes flickering across his face. He gazed up at her but she had to look away. The blue in his eyes was too bright, too amazing to look at directly. It hummed with too much magic, as if it housed infinite magic, so much magic that it shouldn’t be able to hold in his young body.   
  
“You shouldn’t linger on these feelings.”  
  
“I know,” Yuuy said before his mother could. “Because I cannot ever leave this room…”   
  
“Yuuy… my son…” she began.  
  
Yuuy shook his head, holding his mother’s hand. “I’m too powerful to be out there. Aside from Mother, I cannot see anyone else. And you coming to see me is already bad enough, because you are placed under such large restrictions.”   
  
“You aren’t supposed to know of that.”  
  
“I’ve heard the servants talking,” Yuuy admitted sheepishly. “I’m too powerful, my magic. The other mages of the country wanted to eliminate any relationship links I may have, so that no one would be able to use my power to control Valeria.”   
  
“Yuuy…”  
  
“The fact that Mother is allowed here is amazing.”   
  
She ducked her head, stroking his face. He allowed for this touch for a long moment before he took her hand, squeezing it and giving her what he hoped was a reassuring smile and didn’t feel as heartbreaking as he felt.   
  
“Mother shouldn’t be sad. I’m fine here.”  
  
“But you’re lonely.”   
  
“Lonely…” Yuuy said, as if testing the word on his tongue.   
  
Freya nodded. “You wish to meet someone.”  
  
“There is no one that I wish to meet,” Yuuy said after a lengthy pause. “There is no one in this world.”   
  
Freya stared at him, and said nothing.  
  
Yuuy inhaled quietly, clenched his eyes shut, ignoring the way his heart panged at that, calling out to people who would not answer him.   
  
“I desire nothing.”


End file.
